wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FineTapWater
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Osamodas page. If you need help using the Wakfu Wiki, you can check the starting guide, or ask in our forums. You can also check the Community-corner to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around the Wiki. Happy editing, -- Yechnagoth (Talk) 20:31, January 12, 2012 Images Hey there. And thanks for helping add sufokia clan member pages! I'd like to ask, however, if you could upload images in .png instead of .jpg. Its easier to substitute them, and doen't need to spend time deleting the .jpg ones to upload again in .png. Thanks. Yechnagoth 18:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure .png it will be/ FineTapWater Thanks. :) By the way, you can sign your messages with ~~~~, and it automatically writes it all down. Yechnagoth 19:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice ty FineTapWater 19:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Could you rehide the "please note" message in resourse gathering on the fisherman page? I don't know much about codeing. FineTapWater 12:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Give a look here: Yechnagoth 15:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Adding templates I've noticed you're copying other item pages to use the templates, so I thought I'd say you can add them via visual mode. Its easier that way (just go to add other templates and find ItemWrap) I've also left a message about that on Community corner, where all messages about things on the wiki are posted, you can check it on Wiki Activity page as well (to the right). Yechnagoth 20:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I see you're filling monster xp on monsters as well, but base XP is not as easy as simply get what XP you got from a mob, and usually precise (doesn't end in 69 and etc), any wisdom you have will affect the base XP, and also your level compared to the mob. I'd guess you'd need to be the exact same level of the mob and have no wisdom to get the mob's base XP (just a guess, I don't know exactly how it works). So Its better to just leave it empty till someone gets the time to get the base XP. Or then leave it as an approximate number and round it up (like, ~8500) Yechnagoth 18:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I did remove my wisdom items but I did not think of that my level changes the exp. I'll leave it blank. FineTapWater 18:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) There was only one patch version that I know of that did not count your level, the xp of mobs was always its base XP, and the number were usually all like, 500, 1200, etc. It got removed right after though, back to counting level. Yechnagoth 10:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :) Yechnagoth 18:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making all the spell navboxes =) If you want something else to do while we can't get info from the game, you can add some tooltips around (this one). Yechnagoth 05:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice. However I tock many pictures in mount zinit so I'm gonna add pages about that area. I added all spell navboxes exept for Sacrier. That class is missing 4 spell imagesa and that would not look nice.FineTapWater 13:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I can add them. Yechnagoth 15:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Just one thing, since you're always adding monster images: Leave all of them squares, so that they fit the template. Yechnagoth 22:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) As for tables, if you find any of those dark tables, you can just change their class to wakfutable instead of wikitable. Yechnagoth 22:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can take a wodent monster image from site and then add new monster picture and rename before I add them. Just have to remember it and thanks for the table info.FineTapWater 22:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you have any editing program you can just increase the size to be square, or then do it on paint (doesn't need to be perfect, but anything much different than a square will not look nice) The site images are 200x200, it will probably look too small if you put those inside (they are usually something around 130x130 if you take it from the game). Yechnagoth 23:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Where is a good place to add tooltips? FineTapWater 21:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Anywhere, they just show the same info contained in the item/state page, just won't need to open it to see, so anywhere. Yechnagoth 04:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I've uploaded the image for the greedo's icon, can you check if its right? I have not seen them in the game, just took what looked to be it. Yechnagoth 04:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember it but it looks to be the one. FineTapWater 13:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Wrongpolished game Even if there was no shop I'd still leave not as soon. Ankama is stupid on all matters: *Servers suck because of idiotic restrictions they think are good *They can barely get the payment right *They cant balance classes *They keep scrapping good ideas for stupid ones it gemlin, market, haven bag, graphics, everything, they came with a good idea and ruined it, even the interface used to have some better aspects *The client is ridiculously bad programmed. Whoever thought making a game in java with flash is a complete moron. Java is a high level programming language, why do you think there are so many bugs? Java is a code blotch generator. *Their marketing choice is idiotic. They try to attract players by making those "half-truth" advertising know, when you hide the bad sides so its harder to find and leave only the good sides clear, kinda like when you see those promotion papers with tiny letters with the bad stuff *Hell, they can't even make decent changelogs, there are things that are not listed but are changed and you have to find by yourself, or dont even tell us much information its not about CMs, they really tell us nothing. *I could go on... To sum up: They have no clue of what they're doing whatsoever. They have been doing this over the past years and will continue to do so. You'd be better spending your time elsewhere. They are not going to fix their mistakes other than by luck, they don't know how or don't want to do that for many cases will not fix server limitations for instance, they really think its a good idea. That is more than proved. Yechnagoth 20:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I donno about the server restrictions and the graphics is fine by me but the rest I agree with you. This game has not been polished well and and people are getting boared because highe lv areas are missing. Still I'm gonna play the game because there still are things I like about the game. FineTapWater 15:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Other Hello Could I get your input on the design layout of http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wisdom_Equipment I am thinking to completely re-orangise what I have already done. Please click on the link, and then you can see it makes a little list, but I am thinking to make the list by equipment types rings, ammys etc, please see the first sub catorgy "Wisdom Amulet" At present you can go without me making the list, what you can simple do is use Word Find (Control+F) and look up say Wisdom on the equipment list but my question is would it make for easier naviagation if a catergory such a "Wisdom Ammy" existed and people could use that. Thanks for your thoughts JerryDaBogywogyman 12:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I would appriciate if *somone changed the main page. It looks old and not boring but It's build up eith templates I dont know how to edit. Other Hello I was thinking should the tools on every profession simply be deleted, the tools catergory to remain the same but with an added note. Since update version XX tools are no longer required to harvest resouces. JerryDaBogywogyman 09:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello If you have time would you mind trimming these images http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Redwood http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Cherry_Tree Thank you, keep up the great work Hello again. I don't now how to make the backgroud invisible. I can make it one coloured due.FineTapWater 14:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Done FineTapWater 16:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello I am still thinking about equipments and list. The Wakfu Wiki will in my eyes also be better than Wakfu Elements becuase it may show the equips but it does not add the total set bonus up or tell you how to even get the set it often shows equips that are not actually in the game. What I wanted to do is , make a list of equips and then make them sortable by their amounts. For example I go on wisdom equipment / wisdom ammys look at the table and click sortable it would then give me starting with the highest wisdom items working it way down to the bottom. I have reseached this but because equipment stats is simply written as lines of text with a "*" I haven't found a way to make it sortable. Such as sort by "X Wisdom" the only solution that I came up with is changing the equipment template which makes each stat on a seperate line with a "|" instead of a "*" and then the tables would be sortable. JerryDaBogywogyman 18:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) That would mean that all items need to change. That sound like alot of work.FineTapWater 18:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to say I appreciate the effort you put down in to this wikia :) It has helped me a lot. Many thanks. Cheers // Square Eater 14:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello How are you? I'm new around, and I'd like to know if I could be of service. I'm interested in design, and I've seen that the background image is not working... =/ Oh, I have a question, why are message walls disabled here? They're quite faster than talk pages. ^_^ 21:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply1 I felt the same way, when they've done it at my home wiki (Avatar Wiki). But now I'm very used to the Message Walls. =D And their system are kind of pretty fast indeed. ^_^ About the background. I've searched the web around for high quality images, and this week I'll try to make a good sample. Is your e-mail settled on the Special:EmailUser toolfor me to send it to you? 11:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply2 About changing the background to a plain gray color: *step 1: Please, go to the admin dashboard. *step 2: Then, please, click on the theme designer button (the very first from your left side, on the first line of buttons). *step 3: There will appear a layer above, with three options about templating. One about the normal ones from wiki (we don't want them, otherwise they'll set things backwardly). Other that provides us to settle the wiki icon, the wiki wordmark, and the wiki background. Oh... Please click here. I think you may be able to see this page since you're admin here. 11:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply3 Mail saved. ^_~ Oh, =/ well... It'll be good if the founder, or any bureaus may find some help from a wiki staff. =x I'll prepare something. I've done the fusion of pics for the logo+BG from Xiaolin Showdown Wiki, if you want to take a look. 12:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC)